Shura
| jva = Shinichiro Ohta | 4kids eva = Dan Green | Funi eva = Kent Williams | birth = September 20th }} "Sky Rider" Shura is the third priest of the Upper Yard, who punishes criminals with the Ordeal of String. He rides a giant flying bird named Fuza. Appearance Shura resembles a stereotypical aviator from the early 1900s: he has a thin, pointed mustache that splits into two parts; on his head there is an aviator hat decorated with wings, and a pair of goggles on the front. His attire is composed of an orange fur-lined jacket, with brown swollen sleeves decorated by beige spots; loose matching orange pants held up by a belt, fur-lined gloves and boots, and a purple scarf around his neck. He's dark haired, and on his back there is a pair of typical wings, a standard feature of all the inhabitants of Skypiea. He carries his weapon of choice, a jousting lance, powered by a Heat Dial, and is almost always seen riding his pet giant bird, Fuza. Personality Like all the other priests, Shura is confident in his abilities, and willing to kill every transgressor. Despite his proven cruelty, he has shown some moments of apparent pity and understanding, such as when he was talking to Chopper, even referring to him with his first name. However his overconfidence is what led to his defeat as he greatly underestimated Wiper when Shura thought that Wiper was attempting to use an Impact Dial similar to what Gan Fall used on him before when it was actually a Reject Dial. Abilities and Powers Shura was the priest testing intruders with the , which had a survival rate of 3%. The area where the Ordeal took place was filled up with long, almost invisible strands of String Cloud, which slowly trapped the transgressors, making them unable to move, and helpless against Shura's attacks. Weapons Shura is one of the priests, making him one of the strongest fighters under the command of Enel. He fights with a spear called , which has a Heat Dial inside it, granting incendiary capabilities to the weapon, which burns whatever it strikes. Shura is often seeing riding his giant bird Fuza, thus being able to fly and attack enemies from above. The animal has a Flame Dial in his mouth, and so has the ability of breathing fire. Mantra Shura has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, but in the sky islands it is known as "Mantra". With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. Relationship He did not have a good friendship with Gedatsu, Ohm, and Satori, between them there is a type of competition that consists of who kills the criminal first they will fight among themselves to know who is the stronger. History Skypiea Arc Soon after Zoro, Nami and Robin headed off in to the woods, leaving Chopper alone on Going Merry, Shura appeared at the Sacrificial Altar to take care of the offering. Realizing only one offer was ready, he was greatly irritated, and attacked Chopper. After first playing with his vicitm, destroying parts of Going Merry, he decided to kill Chopper. In the nick of time, Gan Fall appeared and the two fought a battle in the sky. After an even match, Shura used his ordeal to trap Gan Fall and pierce him with his lance. Survival Game After first trapping almost all of the Shandian warriors with his ordeal, Wiper, who was the only warrior not caught, moves in close to him and quickly defeats Shura with a Reject Dial. Shura was thereby the first person to be taken down in the survival game. He has been banished along with the other priests to a desert cloud by the Shandians.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, the Shandians mention their intention for the Priests. Major Battles * Shura vs. Tony Tony Chopper * Shura vs. Gan Fall * Shura vs. Wiper Translation and Dub Issues "Shura" is the Japanese word for "carnage". It is also short for "Asura" (or in Japanese, "Ashura"), a demigod of war in Hinduism. References Site Poll Favorite Priest? "Satori of the Forest" "Sky Rider Shura" "Sky Boss Gedatsu" "Sky Breeder Ohm" Site Navigation de:Shura it:Shura zh:蒼天騎士修羅 Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists